Site Update August 9th 2013
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on August 9th, 2013. News General *Coming Soon: Public Deviation Keywords Coming soon, deviation keywords will be publicly displayed on deviation pages. Until now, keywords have had no functionality other than to serve deviantART's Search. Making keywords public will give deviants more accountability when submitting a deviation by encouraging them to add accurate keywords to describe the artwork -- ultimately improving the quality of search results. Displaying keywords will also allow members to create common terms around a specific topic or event (for example SharkWeek or ComicCon2013). We also want to give viewers a way to discover more artwork around a common topic. An added benefit of this change is that it will make search engines (such as Google and Bing) aware of the keywords on deviantART, bringing more traffic to your artwork. *Various tools were implemented for the 13th Birthday events. *Small layout and wording changes were made to the deviantID and User Info widgets. Bug fixes General *When on a deviant's Profile Page, their real name will now display in the browser's page title if they have provided it. *Several visual and functional improvements were made to the uplift to the Profile Tabs currently in beta testing. *Critiques could not be left on Film deviations. *Editing individual Profile Page widgets did not work when editing the full Profile Page. *Some links to the Forum were briefly broken. *There was no "Processing" notification for embedded Film deviations. *The Critique modal did not give a warning before closing if the Escape key was pressed while text was entered. *Hitting "Reply" in the Forums did not open a text box on the mobile website. *Browsing deviations by using the "Next" and "Previous" buttons would not work properly if a user logged in or out from another browser tab while doing so. *Critiques would not break up super long words, leading to display issues. *Errors would occur when trying to name or change the title of a Gallery subfolder. *When an error page was reached from a fav.me URL, the site header would not appear. *There would be no spacing between links included in one's Poll widget. *When viewing a Print being sold in Calendar format, the preview images for individual months were missing. Sta.sh / Submit *In Safari 5.1.7 for Windows, nothing would happen when trying to select an option from the pencil menu on the Edit page. *Scheduled submissions that failed to submit properly would become active again after refreshing the page. *Unnecessary ellipses would appear within titles of Sta.sh files. *Long titles could not be correctly edited after having been truncated. *Ending a Sta.sh item's title with a space would cause an error. Sta.sh Writer *The Write a Journal Entry page will now retain your Rich-Text or HTML Mode setting. *Sta.sh Writer would not always load properly, when editing Journals submitted with the old Journal editor. *Some issues with loading speed were fixed. *Putting specific search queries into the emoticon sidebar search (such as "favby:username") would produce broken results. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013